


At The Beginning

by orphan_account



Series: Life at Hotel Dumort [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humour, Humour, M/M, Prequel, Somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't always like this.</p><p>Raphael and Simon weren't exactly bffs from the start.</p><p>OR how Simon persistently wiggled into Raphael's life after turning ft other shenanigans at Hotel Dumort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to Entertaining Oneself yay!
> 
> I realised that I completely ignored the entire Shadowhunter imminent war outside of the vampires' HAHAHA and thus I will continue to ignore it. 
> 
> In this universe, Raphael willingly released Camille so there's no bad blood(pun intended) between Simon & Raphael, just that SImon is newly turned and pretty down in the dumps.
> 
> Yup, read on to see how that leads to their relationship in Entertaining Oneself!

"Are you _crying_?!?" Raphael hissed.

"Shut up, it's tragic."

" _We're watching X-men: Apocalypse_ " Raphael whispered, incredulous.

"STOP KILLING ERIK'S FAMILY 2K16!!!" Simon wailed as he blew his nose noisily.

"SSHHHHHHHHHH!" the front seat audience hushed him.

"Sorry." Simon said sheepishly with a sniff.

Raphael hands him another tissue with a fond eye roll.

***

It wasn't always like this.

They left Simon alone after he was turned for a week.

A week of denial, anger, self-pity but ultimately acceptance about his ridiculously unfortunate life about becoming a monster.

Twice a day a clan member brings him blood bags for sustenance.

Then Raphael strolled into Simon's room and announced, "Alright, your one week grace period is up. As much fun as it is to see you mope, there actually are routines to be followed around here."

Simon sat up from his bed with a frown.

"First, gym training starts at 8 p.m. sharp every evening. Next, meal times are at 9p.m., 12a.m. and 4a.m., come down to the dining area and get your own blood packs. Lastly, we have a duty roster. Your cleaning day will be on the 14th of every month, report to basement at 10p.m. that day. Understand?"

Simon nodded warily.

"Good." Raphael said firmly as he left the room.

Simon sighed to himself.

***

"Ouch!" Simon cried as Raphael whacked his right shin with the pole.

"Block top left, top right, bottom left, bottom right, come on, it's not rocket science." Raphael instructed.

"Well, it might as well be, at the speed you're going!" Simon hissed indignantly.

"OUCH!!" Simon failed to block the hit at his shin again.

"Your enemies aren't going to go easy on you just because you're new."

"I DON'T HAVE ANY ENEMIES!?!" Simon shrieked in exasperation because its **so dramatic** , like he's been transported into one of his comic books storyline.

In the next blink of his eye, Raphael has him pinned to the wall with the pole against his throat.

Simon gulps.

"Listen up, fledgling. Camille is still out there. If she gets her paws on you, she **will kill you** , and this time, you will stay dead for good." Raphael warns him seriously before putting his pole down.

"Now, let's try again."

Simon groaned internally.

***

Simon wanders self-consciously into the dining hall for the first time. Other clan members are already filing in, making small talk with one another. Raphael is not in sight so he guess he's on his own.

Simon feels like an outsider and has honestly _no idea_ what to do.

"Hey! So you're the new fledgling, huh?" A red-haired vampire asked cheerfully.

"Uh, I g-guess so." Simon replied meekly.

"I'm Charlie. First time around here?" She ventured.

"I'm Simon. Yeah.. I don't really know what to do?"

Suddenly, there's a loud beeping sound before the metal gates by the wall lift up to reveal 4 separate rows of shelved blood packs. Vampires start to form 4 lines in front of them.

"No worries! Well, from the left it's chicken, pig, cow and goat's blood. So just pick a queue and get a pack." She explained while pointing.

"Oh, so you guys don't drink mundane blood?"

"Nah, it's too hard to get enough to feed 40 mouths everyday without raising suspicion in the mundane world."

"Sooo, what's the difference between the types of animal blood?"

"The taste, for one. But also to cater to religious needs."

"Wow, alright. So, which one do you prefer?"

"Mmm I jump around a bit to vary the taste, but I think it's safe to start with chicken."

"Okay, I guess I'll just go with chicken. Thanks, I really appreciate your help!" Simon replied as he backed away..

.. Into someone else.

"Watch it, baby!" A familiar voice scolds from his back.

Just Simon's luck, _really._

He sighs internally and turns to find Raphael standing in the chicken blood line.

"Sorry." he murmurs unapologetically because he really isn't.

Raphael huffed and turn back towards the front.

Weird, Simon thinks, that the clan leader himself is in the queue. One would think being the head would give him priority in line.

Because it's taking rather long, and Simon is a salty environmental activist, he commented distastefully, "Seems like a waste of plastic packaging for all these blood."

"The plastic is biodegradeable, so don't you worry, tree-hugger." Raphael replied in defense.

"Really? Since _when_ are vampires so environmentally conscious?" Simon asked in disbelief.

"Since we realised we are living on the same dying planet, idiota." Raphael snapped as he took his blood pack and sped off.

Simon experienced an epiphany as he slurps on his blood pack later on that night. 'Vampires can't be _that bad_ creatures if they actually care about the environment. Heck, they are probably better than 90% of the capitalists in the world.' He thinks.

He really needs to rethink his definition of a 'monster'.

***

Simon takes back his all his doubts from last night because Raphael is actually the devil in disguise.

"Look, if you can't even block the hits that you know are coming, how are you going to block the ones you don't?!" Raphael demanded.

"You know, running away from danger is actually my best skill." Simon deflects.

"You're young and weak, you can _never_ outrun Camille." Raphael spat. "Let's go again."

Simon groaned eternally.

***

Simon tries cow blood and goat blood but eventually decides that chicken is the best, as the taste is not too strong.

He talks to Charlie when she occasionally opts for chicken blood.

Simon thinks that Charlie is cool, but she would be cooler if she's more interested in sci-fi than sports.

Charlie introduces him to her girlfriend, Lily, an Asian with a stern look. Simon recognises her as Raphael's right hand lady and gulped. But then she speaks like a no-nonsense mother and all is fine.

***

Sometimes, Simon explores.

The Hotel Dumort doesn't seem that big from the outside, but it really is pretty impressive inside. There is 6 floors in total, each with about 15 rooms each.

Vampires like their privacy and keep their doors closed, but some leave theirs ajar, open to visitors and company.

When Simon peeks curiously through these doors, their owners can hear his presence and calls him in.

Simon learns that Stan loves planting flowers and spends his time taking care of them. It's not hard to tell really, when his whole room is filled with them. He teaches him the types of soil and environment suitable for each flowers, and how to tell each type of flower apart- which is pretty helpful because Simon never really noticed such differences before. Simon kind of feels like he's back in class again, which is actually sort of a welcomed familiarity. He visits Stan once a week.

Surprisingly, Jacob, Elisa and Gabriel are the vampires who embraced technology instead. Unfortunately, their interests only lie in popular mobile games like Angry Birds, Hay Day, and apparently, now, _Tsum Tsum._ Simon can see the appeal of these games but really, these people are **Hardcore.** There's not enough passion in Simon to keep up with their pace and highscores but oh well, he joins them sometimes anyway(They give him good tips and tricks).

He tried to join Jen for yoga, but he's not very flexible and he's not one to keep quiet for long. At least he manages to meditate for like, 15 mins, before he opens his mouth and gets kicked out of her room.

Chris plans to fold every single origami in the world, but gets really frustrated when he doesn't understand the instructions on the diagram(don't everyone?) and starts tearing up everything. Simon slowly backed out of the room unnoticed after witnessing that whole ordeal.

Katie, Daniel, Gina and Rey gather to paint still life but Clary is the one with the art genes and there is only so many red blobs(apple) Simon can paint, so he does not join them often.

Arciel and Su karaoke K-pop, which is tragic because Simon doesn't know a lick of Korean. He nods along to the rhythm anyway.

Eventually, he crashes Lily and Charlie's room and get roped into helping them make-up while gossiping about the latest news. He kind of feels like he's with two Clarys, without the romantic attachment of course, and its... _comfortable_. Perhaps he should have left his friendship with Clary at that.

But anyway, it's safe to say that despite the _extreme_ variation in vampires personalities, getting to know them better makes this place much more like home.


	2. The Night That Shall Not Be Spoken

Simon has been dreading this day since the start of the new month but it comes anyway.

His father's death anniversary.

It hurts even though it has been a long time, but now he's alone in this. No mum, Rebecca, Clary, Jocelyn or even Luke to accompany him in his mourning. He hopes his mom is doing alright though.

Simon huddles the blanket closer to himself. It keeps him safe and warm.

There is a knock on the door. He sneaks a peek at the clock which says 8.20 p.m. Raphael must be fuming about his absence at the gym but honestly Simon doesn't have the energy to care.

True enough, Raphael glides in with the air of an enraged king, arms already crossed.

"Not today, Raphael." Simon croaked tiredly after a sigh.

Something his voice must convey his misery as Raphael's anger was suddenly replaced by concern. "Are you okay?" He asks instead.

"No, but I will be by tomorrow." Simon tells him truthfully.

Raphael nods absently, probably confused by this turn of events. Eventually he leaves and Simon is grateful for it, turning his head into the pillow for a restless nap.

***

Everyone has their bad days, Raphael knows because he, too, is not excluded. Vampires can't fall sick so it is always an emotional, probably sentimental cause for them.

Usually, Raphael assigns another vampire to take care, or at least be in company, with the 'patient'.

However, seeing the useless fledgling being anything other than his annoying self somehow puts Raphael off, so he decides to settle this himself.

 _Just this once_ , Raphael tells himself as he brings the tray upstairs.

He doesn't bother knocking because Simon's probably still in bed and barges in.

True enough, the blanket cocoon on the bed hasn't move an inch since earlier on.

Simon's face poked out wearily in between the sheets.

"You haven't came down to get your blood." Raphael explains as he hands Simon a stick.

"What's this?" Simon asked curiously.

"Blood popsicle." Raphael answered nonchalantly as he begin sucking on his own.

Simon's brain cannot process the fact that one, Raphael brought him a blood popsicle?(Raphael is nice to him??!) and two, _Blood popsicle??_

"Eat it, it's melting." Raphael advises as he started walking around Simon's room and possibly judging his lifestyle based on his posters and comic books.

Simon complies because there's not much else he can do but wait, "Is there alcohol in this???" he questioned dubiously, face scrunching up in response to the cool, bitter taste.

"Yes, that's what makes it effective." Raphael deadpanned.

Which Simon really has to agree as the coldness refreshes him while the alcohol dulls his ache. He must be _really hungry_ because he devoured the thing within minutes. He starts to feel a pleasant buzz.

Raphael stops his tour and hands Simon another popsicle. He takes a careful seat on a beanbag which immediately enveloped him in its squishiness, causing Raphael to yelp.

Simon giggles, and realised he may be sort of drunk.

"So," Raphael says from his position on the floor instead, "Want to talk about it?"

"Ahhh, I see your plan, you sly fox. But no, I don't want to talk about my dad's death anniversary." Simon replied, covering his mouth upon realising his slip.

"Okay." Raphael seemed pleased.

"Can I ask you some questions that I've been dying to ask which may be stupid but now I can have the excuse of being drunk?" Simon suddenly blurted.

"Shoot." Raphael seemed amused.

"Can vampires turn into bats?"

Raphael paused, because they in fact _can_ , but he don't think it's a good time to break it to him.

"Next."

Simon frowned but then continued, "Have you ever considered.. the ocean? Like vampires can't drown so we technically can explore the ocean without oxygen tanks and stuff. Man, we could even dig up shipwrecks and find treasure!"

"How else do you think we got all those ancient artifacts?" Raphael insinuated.

"Nooo wayyyy!" Simon gasped like a scandalised Victorian.

Raphael nods solemnly.

"Can I go the next time you guys go ocean scavenging?? I wanna be a pirate tooooo, pleaseeee???!" Simon begged excitedly.

Raphael pretends to consider but eventually concedes, "Alright, but we only do it once every ten years."

"Okay!" Simon beams with childish glee and Raphael scoffed.

"How about space?? Any vampires on the moon?" Simon's on a roll here.

"No. To get a ship is one thing. To get a _spaceship_ is another." Raphael drawled as he examine his nails.

Simon pouted. "But, but the _aliens_ " He whined.

" _Now_ you're just being drunk." Raphael chuckled.

"NO! What if Jupiter's rock samples can.. can cure cancer or something... maybe then my dad wouldn't have died." Simon added softly.

Abruptly, Raphael doesn't know what to say because he _knows_ nothing will help. Except for distraction.

"We can turn into bats." Raphael confessed.

"Pfft, nuh-uh, I've tried, actually." Simon denied, momentarily forgotten about the previous conversation.

"Watch and learn, young one." Raphael said seriously while he jabs a shaky finger(these popsicles are _strong_ ) at Simon.

Raphael took a deep breath, closed his eyes and - "OH MY GOD!" Simon screeched.

Raphael opened his eyes and looked down at himself, examining his new furry body. He flaps his wings experimentally.

He takes off in an unstable flight, but manages to land on Simon's bed in front of him. Raphael took a bow.

Simon watches in awe and can't help but scoop him into his arms despite Raphael's squawk of protest. "Aaawwwww aren't you the cutest bat EVERRRR!" Simon cooed as he scratched him behind the ears while Raphael struggled in his grip.

Raphael can't speak in this form and was about to bite Simon to show how **he feels** about this but the scritches _feels so good_ so he didn't.

Raphael stopped trying to escape and started to purr contentedly.

After awhile, Simon yawned.

Somehow they fell asleep like that.

***

**Beep Beep! Beep Beep!**

Simon sucks in a deep unnecessary breath before switching his alarm off.

There's a groan beside him that is definitely not his and Simon turns to see Raphael looking back at him in equal parts shock and confusion.

There's a tense beat of silence before Raphael quickly claps a hand over Simon's mouth, muffling his scream of horror.

"Shut it, _dios_ , you don't want the entire clan to wake up, come here and see us like this." Raphael hissed harshly.

At that, Simon's gaze slowly ventured down Raphael's body to realise he is stark naked.

Raphael seems to have come to the same realisation with a "Shit.".

Raphael suddenly remembered why the clan stopped transforming into bats.

"Eyes up here, Lewis." Raphael warned, locking eye contact with him. "Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

Simon nodded a little unsurely.

"No, you don't." Raphael tells him. "Nothing happened yesterday and if you told anyone else what did, I will make you _disappear_ without anybody questioning it. Clear?" he threatened sternly.

Simon swallowed and nodded.

Raphael let go of his mouth and ordered him to close his eyes for 30 seconds.

Simon complied and by the time 30 seconds was up, Raphael was gone with his clothes and the popsicle tray.

Simon blew out a breath of relief and chuckled.

The ache is bearable again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Drunk Fic in disguise!! 
> 
> I admit, there was a lot of ways this could go but I thought fluffy bat!Raphael was the best haha!


	3. It All Started With The Mosquitoes

Something between them changed, after that night. Raphael tolerates Simon and Simon doesn't fear Raphael as much.

Cuddling one to sleep does that.

Which is why Simon barges into Raphael's room with a litany of "ew, ew, ew" and into his bathroom to wash the mosquito corpse off his hand.

When he came out feeling much cleaner, it was to the glare of Raphael sitting at his desk.

"Sorry," Simon chirped, "Gotta get rid of mosquito grime and there's no running water in my bathroom."

"For good reason. You could use the public toilet, like everyone else." Raphael suggested sarcastically.

"But it's on the first floor! I've to walk all the way there with this yucky on my hand!" Simon argued.

"Get out." Raphael rubbed his temples and decided to end this conversation.

"K thanks bye!" Simon quickly said before escaping his death.

Simon skipped his way back merrily to his room.

Taking risks is fun.

***

Apparently, Simon should have known better than to think that incident won't come back to bite him in the ass.

"New tactic, we're going to the park." Raphael told him with a smirk at gym and Simon feels uneasy.

"Alright, since you're so good at catching mosquitoes, you'll be catching them here." Raphael instructs.

Simon looked around him: There's a pond nearby and shrubs all around. It's void of people at this time of the night. He can already hear the buzzing of mosquitoes. Whatever, he'll take this over getting tortured with a wooden pole any day.

Raphael adds casually, "Blindfolded. To train your senses." Aaanndd there's the catch. Well, best get this done and over with.

There's quirk of his lips when Simon snatches the blindfold from his hands and puts it on petulantly.

***

Raphael is an evil, evil man. Like, probably more evil than Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, Simon thinks as he scratches the fifth mosquito bite on his arm.

As highly immune and immortal vampires may be, alas, they are still susceptible to mosquito bites.

Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

**Thwap!**

"You're hitting the air~" Raphael sing-songed.

" _Of course_ I'm hitting the air, I'm freaking BLIND!" Simon retorted in frustration, scratching furiously.

"Use your ears, Simon." Raphael advised.

"I am! The buzzing is everywhere!" Simon cried in desperation.

Raphael sighed and relented, "Just stop moving for one second. Stop scratching, stop breathing, I know you still do it, and concentrate."

Simon took a deep breath and stopped. It's really weird to not breathe and not feel the need to. The silence at night is deafening, save for the crickets in the background, rustling leaves and buzzing of mosquitoes.

Simon's brows furrowed as he focused on that sound, pinpointing their different sources and eventually visualising their movements.

**Smack!Smack!Smack!**

The buzzing stopped.

Simon quickly removed his blindfold to reveal bloody mosquito bodies on his hand

"HA, I DID IT! DID YOU SEE ME NINJA THESE BASTARDS?" Simon brandished his hand in front of Raphael's unimpressed face.

"Awww, baby's first achievements. Would you like a medal for that?" he teased.

Simon retaliated by promptly wiping his hands onto Raphael's jacket(HEY!), laughing in his face and speeding off.

Raphael was briefly stunned because _no one_ in 70 years has ever dared to do such a thing to him before. _The nerve of that fledgling!_

He'll just have to remind him who's the boss.

***

Simon is still giggling at the shocked expression as he ran for his damn life because he's soooo deep in trouble. But worth it.

Unfortunately, his glee lasted for about 5 seconds before he felt a hand beneath his knee and back, carrying him bridal style before he was unceremoniously dumped into cold water.

Simon yelped and quickly gained his footing amidst the pond to see Raphael snickering at the side, who took off his jacket and threw it in his face.

"Thanks for washing it for me, Lewis!" Raphael called smugly before heading off, conveniently ignoring the curses thrown at him.

Simon keeps his jacket in spite.

***

"Aha! I'm awesome!" Simon declared after had successfully blocked all the attacks.

"Well, it seems like the new training regime have really helped." Raphael agreed.

"Alright, alright, now teach me some kungfu!" Simon enthused.

"First, we start with the punches." Raphael instructed reluctantly.

***

Simon has a new hobby: pushing his luck.

It all started with a phone call from his mom, who believes that he is staying in his university dormitory, asking about his well being.

"Yes, no, contrary to popular belief, university students have the time to eat, sleep _and_ study, mum." Simon repeated for the fifth time.

"Roommate? Uhhhhhh, yes, I do have one." Simon continued to play along, "He's.." he can't help but think of Raphael, ".. _alright_ , I guess, feeds me and stuff."

"Talk to him? Now? About?!" Simon spine stiffened. "O-Okayy.. hold on."

Simon sped once again into Raphael's room, covering the mouthpiece of his phone.

"Mymumthinksyou'remycollegeroommateandshewantstotalktoyoupleasehelp?" He blurted out.

Raphael gave him an intense look before snatching the phone up to his ears.

"Good evening, Mrs. Lewis." Raphael greeted politely. "Yes. Raphael. Oh did he say that?" he raised an eyebrow at Simon, who mouthed 'What did she say?'.

"Mmmhmm. Ah, yes," Raphael chuckled, "No problem, you're welcome. Have a good night too." He handed the device back to Simon.

"Uh, yeah. Okay, love you, bye." Simon quickly hung up.

"We are not roommates." Raphael states matter-of-factly.

"I mean technically we are room neighbours so-" Raphael squints at him. "Fine, I was just keeping it real okay?" Simon explained.

Raphael rolled his eyes and said "Next time, tell your mum I'm outside."

"Okay, okay, I just panicked just now." Simon reassured him before exiting his place.

He wisely does not mention the yoga pose Raphael was in when he broke into his room.

***

"Psst, wake up, Raphael!" Simon reached out to shake him.

However, the moment he touched him, Raphael automatically grabbed a knife from under his pillow and put it at Simon's throat.

Simon raised his hands as a sign of harmlessness.

Raphael slowly put his knife down, albeit a little warily.

" _God_ , what do you want?!" He demanded in annoyance.

"Heh, well, you see, there was _this noise_ I kept hearing, and when I looked out of the window _I swear_ I saw a shadow lurking by the trees." Simon quickly recounted, pointing out the window by Raphael's bed.

"You mean, like that cat?" Raphael asked dryly.

"How do you know it's a cat?" Simon countered dubiously.

"It's been there for 3 years, rummaging the trash for food."

Simon inspected the site again. Sure enough, beside the trees, there's a rubbish container in which crackling of plastic can be heard from.

He looked back to Raphael with a sheepish smile. "Heh."

Raphael rolled his eyes with the force of a thousand suns, although it is toned down by his messy bedhead and loose, pinstriped pyjamas.

"The next time you wake me up again, my knife won't be stopping at your throat." Raphael forewarned before going back to bed.

"Sweet dreams!" Simon called over his shoulder in answer as he sped off.  
***

"Want to see my new magic trick?" Simon gushed as he once again let himself into Raphael's room.

Raphael looked up from filling in administrative forms at his desk, irked. "No."

"Great, pick a card!" Simon carried on his monologue, fanning several poker cards faced down onto the table.

"If I do this, will you leave?"

"Any card will do, don't think too much." Simon assured with a grin, unfazed.

Raphael gritted his teeth and plucked out a card- The King of Spades.

Simon closed his eyes and waved his fingers at the card Raphael is holding dramatically.

"Let me see... I feel.. that it's a high card. Yes, very high. And black. Is it an... Ace of Clubs?" Simon asked.

Raphael scoffed.

"Wait wait, ok I wrote down my steps on this sheet of paper, let me check." Simon placated and dug up a folded piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded, scanned through it and bit his lip.

"Okay okay, is it..." He flipped the paper around to show the words 'King of Spades' scrawled on it.

"Good job." Raphael huffed and flicked his card back at Simon. "Now, out."

"Thank you, thank you, ladies and gentlemen." Simon bellowed with an exaggerated bow, waving to imaginary audiences.

Raphael throws pens at him until he leaves.

Raphael does not point out that Simon had flashed him the rest of the cards in his hands, which are all King of Spades.

***

"What do you think?" Simon asked in anticipation as he attempted to moonwalk.

Raphael _doesn't understand_. He doesn't know how this idiot fledgling has an idea in his head that they are _good friends_ or something, because Raphael hardly tolerates him.

He hopes his incredulous look would actually remind Simon of their strained relationship.

"Pretty sick, huh?" Simon reiterated optimistically, although he looks like he's hobbling backwards.

Apparently not.

Raphael sighed. "What do you want, Simon?"

Simon deflated visibly and admitted with a pout, "I'm bored. I mean, I get it, immortal life and all, but honestly what am I going to do with all these time without my family and friends?? It's like I'm wolverine but with the memories."

Raphael gave him an uncertain look.

"You know, wolverine? Guy with the claws and shing shing??? Did you even watch X-men??!" Simon asked derisively.

"After awhile, you'll find it hard to catch up with current shows." Raphael crossed his arms in self-defense.

"No no no, this is _unacceptable_." Simon insisted, then promptly disappeared.

He reappeared sometime later with his laptop, its cables and a hopeful grin.

"Do you have a charging port somewhere?"

*** Now ***

"Oh my gosh," Simon whispered reverently as he nudged Raphael anxiously. "Is this really happening?? This is _so gay_ I LOVE IT!!"

Raphael chuckled in amusement.

On the big screen, Magneto stops world destruction to save his bae, Professor X.

"SSSSSHHHHHHH!" the other vampires hushed him again impatiently.

Simon channeled his excitement into drinking rapidly from Raphael's tumbler in the cup holder between their seats instead.

Like always, Raphael pretends he doesn't notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by my tragic true life story where I get bitten by this annoying mosquito every damn night for the past 2 weeks except that I can't catch it like Simon. A moment of silence for me, please. :'(
> 
> And yesss! I finally got to write Simon being the adorably annoying guy that he is and Raphael being unwillingly charmed ahahha. Don't tell anyone that Raphael secretly feeds the cat near the trash although there is a No Pets policy in Hotel Dumort.
> 
> But anywho, hope you guys spot my not-so-subtle inner X-men fan again ahaha! Simon is ME.
> 
> Like always, thanks for reading! :))

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, my salty pro-environment side is showing!
> 
> And haha, it's actually quite fun to think of the different things the vampires do. 100% Random.
> 
> Unfortunately, I really hate writing emo Simon cos it's just sad but thankfully the next chapter starts reverting him back to his cheerful self woop!


End file.
